Sandra's Relationships
<Sandra Darke Darke Pack Rachel (Xander) Darke Sandra was moderately surprised when Rachel had rushed in to save her life from a bunch of thugs wanting to hold her for ransom. She was her only friend outside of her school who didn’t want anything from her. She had begged her parents to adopt her, wanting to repay her for this act of kindness, and they did, believing that Rachel would help her in her loneliness with both parents too busy to spend time with her. At first, Rachel was untrusting of Sandra, wondering if she would be thrown out like she had been done so many times. Until the day when Sandra was crying, wishing she had been strong enough to be like Rachel, wanting nothing more than to be a kid to make friends. Feeling sympathetic for her, Rachel comforted her, in saying that the two had each other when their parents weren’t around. When Sandra discovered Rachel’s Lycan heritage and form, as well as Rachel saving her by turning her to strengthen her immune system and physical body, the two bonded and developed a close sisterly relationship. Though Sandra could be a bit overprotective of her about boys, as she was mistreated by one boy in particular in the past, as well as lied to them. And becomes even more overprotective for Rachel when she falls in love with Peter. Howen Stark He fought against her during his third year of middle-school, as the Gang Leader of the Alliance Representative. After his loss, she hired him as her bodyguard, hoping to give him a better life outside of the streets, and for a place where his skills can be fully unleashed. Soon admiration and loyalty between the two became something more in secret… as they became lovers. Though Sandra was hesitant to take it further in their relationship, since she was a Lycan and he was a normal human. But that changed when Hysterica ordered Sarah and a few others to go around, biting and turning others, High Bridge academy being a primary source for ‘candidates’. Protecting Sandra, Howen received an immediate bite from Sarah herself when she tried to attack. Recovering slowly, Sandra had told Howen of what had happened and what she really was. She wouldn’t blame him if he hated her… but instead of hate, he accepted her with a kiss, and consummating their relationship further. Although they have to keep the relationship a secret from her mother, Sandra is deeply in love with Howen, sensing not just greatness, but her willingness have him by her side always. And oddly enough, he feels the same way. Ian Williams He has sworn his ultimate loyalty to her, and his job is to help Howen protect one another, even though she’s capable of taking care of herself. His thoughts seem to center around pleasing her, and he never hesitates to follow her commands. His loyalty to her friends is just as equal as it is for him. Howard Immerson In contrast to everyone else, Howard is the least loyal to the and to some extent the only one Sandra does not know too well. Despite this, he is loyal to her and never once tries to act against her. Jasmine Sooza After Rachel bit Sandra, Sandra met Jasmine in the 4th Grade. Although, Jaz didn't think much of Sandra at first, Jaz became awestruck with Sandra after her sudden personality shift from happy and bubbly to serious and stone cold (due to Sandra’s strength hardening her to protect her sister, just as she protected her). From then on Jaz has pledged her undying loyalty and friendship to Sandra as well to Rachel, even after she is bitten by Sarah during the Hysterica arc. While it's apparent that Sandra respects Jasmine’s acustics and music, it's unclear whether Sandra shares the same level of closeness to Jasmine, as Sandra seems to regard all of her compatriots equally. Marcos Sanchez Yaffa and Yadira Ramirez Talbot Pack Category:Relationships